


Despicable Girls

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty, the older sister of Margo, Agnes, and Edith joins them on a journey into adoption by a fellow named Gru who has a strange affect on the sisters. Agnes is attached to him, Edith finds him interesting, Patty doesn't seem that interested in him at all, and Margo seems to feel the same way. Can they all get along? Sorry, I suck at summaries, story should be a whole lot better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story based an RP with a good friend of mine. We only own our OC's.

In Miss Hattie's Home for Girls, there were poor children. Not just any poor children, but for girls up to the age of seventeen to be taken care of as they didn't have families of their own. It was an orphanage, but it was run by a terrible woman known as Miss Hattie who wasn't very kind to the children. She only took it over after the sudden death of her sister who was very kind with the girls and made them feel special even if they were orphans and she took in her niece named Jane who was also now an orphan herself, but had her aunt. Inside, there was a girl who was wearing mainly black and she was waiting for three certain girls as it was a full moon out tonight and she was anxious for the girls to come back.

"Where are they?" the older girl sighed. She was going to be seventeen soon and she was told that on her birthday, she would have to be kicked out of the orphanage and left to 'fend for herself'.

Jane was a slightly darker blonde than her aunt, and her eyes were a warmer color. She was in a rather girly pink outfit though she looked uncomfortable in it. "I'll go out and find them for ya," she said softly in her Texan accent, planning on helping the girl. "Patty, I'll make sure they get back safe." she then informed the girl.

"Sure, Jane..." Patty said, rather icily, though it was kind toward her. Jane was the closest thing she had to a real friend.

Jane nodded, offering a brief smile. "I'll see you in a short while then." she told the other girl. She went and got her coat, heading outside to go and find the girls, knowing that she wouldn't get in as much trouble as Patty would've done by going out.

Patty sighed and held herself, glancing out the window. She brushed a stray ebony hair out of her face and looked out.

The girls had been outside on their cookie sales. The older one of the three girls was holding the youngest one's hand as they were trying to remember how to get back to their temporary home. The middle girl who kind of looked more like a boy though in pink was just swinging herself about and splashing against the watery puddles.

"Girls..." Jane said softly as she saw them. She had been following the direction that they had gone in that morning. She went up to them.

The girl in the pink hat, whose name was Edith, looked up at Jane. "Are we in trouble?" she asked, her voice bland as it usually was around Jane. he knew she was kinder than Miss Hattie but she found it hard to trust the niece of the horrible orphanage owner.

"Please don't make Miss Hattie put us in the boxes!" the youngest one, Agnes, was scared.

"I promise." Jane promised the smallest girl. She held out her hands for if the ones who wanted to hold her hands wanted to.

The elder of the trio, Margo, glanced at Jane. "Did we get lost?"

"Come on, I'll take you... Home." Jane said softly, the only name the girls could call it until they grew up or found new proper homes.

Edith jumped back up on the sidewalk and waited for Jane to lead the way. Margo took Agnes's hand and Jane's hand, even if she was the oldest and followed Jane back to their home.

"We sold a lot today." Margo told the oldest girl.

"That's good, girls, remember that Aunt Hattie never thinks it's enough... But it is." Jane said, gently warning the girls.

Edith scoffed. "I can't wait until I'm old enough to leave with Margo, Agnes, and Patty." she said.

"Aw, come on, Edith, we'll get adopted someday!" Agnes chirped. "Margo said..."

Margo sighed a little. "Somehow, I don't think that's possible anymore..."

It didn't take long enough until they came up to the foster home to tell the owner about their sales of the day.

Jane told the girls to wait outside the office door a moment. She talked to her aunt a moment and came out. "Come in, girls..." she said softly.

Miss Hattie, the blonde nice-looking but with a nasty personality owner of the Orphanage, looked at the girls unimpressed. "Yes, come in, girls." she said.

The girls did as told. They stood their ground and looked at the woman who was like a surrogate mother to all of them, but she was terrible at her job. Agnes stepped a little too far, but stood close with her sisters, a little nervous. Miss Hattie raised an eyebrow and gave a small throat clear while looking pointedly at Agnes. Jane gently moved Agnes back behind the line.

"Now, girls, how much did much did you sell today?" Miss Hattie said with an icy smile.

Edith looked at the woman silently. She wouldn't speak normally as she would 'sass' the woman. Agnes was a little eager and hopeful to hear if anyone came to adopt them, but she decided to wait until Margo would answer.

The elder girl took out a clipboard to track their cookie sales. "We sold 43 Minty Mints, 30 Coco Swirlies, and 18 Coconutties." She sounded really proud of herself and Edith and Agnes for such sells, hoping they were to Miss Hattie's liking.

Miss Hattie's smile fell off her face and she looked almost grim. Pushing a tissue off her desk with her rolled up magazine, she looked at them. "You really think that was enough?" she asked them. "Let me remind you girls that I allow you to stay here out of the goodness of my heart, and all I ask is that you do as I say... The amount is nowhere near enough." she said.

Jane frowned slightly and placed a hand on the taller two's shoulders. "Aunt Hattie, they did really well." she told her.

Edith nodded. "Yeah." she agreed with Jane.

"We're doing our best." Margo added.

Agnes came forth sadly. "We'll do better next time, and then someone will come adopt us, right?" she had a very hopeful smile.

Miss Hattie sent a glare to her niece and then stood up behind her desk. "No, Agnes, no one came to adopt you... You'll have to work harder to sell them tomorrow, girls. You don't want to disappoint me again, do you?" she asked them, pointing slightly at the Box of Shame.

Edith looked and actually looked a little worried. Jane squeezed the girls' shoulders gently.

There was one of the orphan girls inside a box of shame in the office named Penny. She must have disappointed Miss Hattie.

"No, Miss Hattie..." the girls said a little shakily. They were calm with Jane, but still, nervous of their care-taker.

"Oh, I made you a mud pie!" Edith exclaimed happily and cheekily.

Miss Hattie looked disgusted at the mud pie and sneered slightly. "Nice..." she said, not sounding happy. "Now, off to bed," she told them. "Oh, and Jane? You tell Patty that she'll be joining you and the girls selling those cookies." she said.

"Yes, Aunt Hattie..." Jane said quietly and then started to take the girls out of the office to take them to bed.

The orphan inside the box of shame watched the girls leave and continued to sulk in her punishment.

Patty went into her sisters' room and was making up their beds and putting their pajamas on their beds for when they would come in to get some sleep. The icy teen waited for the girls to come in and then she went to find the girls' favorite bedtime story. "Now, where is that old book?" she muttered to herself as she searched for the last place she had it.

Margo, Agnes, and Edith rushed in as they were now safely in their room.

Edith ran to Patty. "Ugh, this really stinks!" she exclaimed, before hugging the girl.

Jane followed the girls in a little while. "They have to go out and sell cookies tomorrow... We'll have to help them too...Aunt Hattie's orders." she said softly.

"Oh, joy..." Patty murmured about being forced to go out with the girls for cookie sales. She loved them, but going out in broad daylight against her will made her simmer inside.

Agnes found herself in her pajamas and handed the storybook to her elder sister.

"Where was it?" Patty took it, glad it was finally found.

"I might've looked at it last night before I fell asleep..." Margo spoke up, a little sheepishly.

Edith got changed, leaving her hat on and climbed into bed. "I'm sick of selling cookies..." she muttered.

Jane helped tuck them in, she may not have been related to them but she did treat them nicely almost in a family way.

"Things will look up someday..." Patty sighed as she waited for them to get comfortable, but was smiling.

Agnes was praying before bed and was really hoping she would earn a couple of parents someday. Her sisters had already given up on that, but being the youngest, Agnes was sure someday she would get adopted. Margo was on the verge of giving up, Patty had given up fully on getting adopted since she would have to leave the orphanage soon anyway, and Edith was a little mixed about getting adopted, but she saw in a lot of movies about orphans that they got adopted and had a happy ending with their new family. Edith made her hat cover her eyes.

Jane helped tuck the girls in. "I'll see you all in the morning." she said softly. She offered a weak smile, and then went to her room. She got into her thin and ragged short nightgown brushing her hair with the hairbrush she had been 'kindly' given by her aunt, all girls were given necessities but they were cheap.

Patty said her goodbye to Jane and read the story to the girls in the most enthusiastic voice she could muster. She may have been cold and icy towards a lot of people, but she would never hiss at her sisters. Within time, the girls fell asleep as the story finished and she went to get her own pajamas on and went to go to a room for the older girls. It was empty though since the other girls had already turned 17. Patty had always wanted a room to herself due to her life with her sisters, but as soon as it actually happened, it made her feel a little more depressed than usual. The girls all settled down, but Agnes talked a while until finally everyone fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jane got up and changed into the clothes again, the other set of clothes that had been given her were getting cleaned. She went downstairs to do her first chores of the day and helped make breakfast, trying her hardest to make it edible for everyone. Patty woke up from her bedroom and wiped her eyes. Her eyeliner had run a little from her sleep and that she was crying herself to sleep again. She quickly wiped off the makeup so no one would know she had been crying and went to start her morning like the others. Agnes had clutched her unicorn doll and Margo was slowly waking up first as the sun highlighted over her glasses on her nightstand. Edith was still asleep, even in the terrible conditions she could sleep well. Jane soon had the breakfast made and started to hand out the bowls to the ones awake, making sure it would be warm for everyone.

Patty went to wake up her younger sisters. "Wakey, wakey..." she droned.

Agnes was still cuddling with her little prized doll.

Margo yawned and got out of the bed fully. "Okay, okay... Come on, guys..." she told Edith and Agnes.

Edith groaned but got up. "Fine..." she mutters and got dressed, half asleep.

Margo gently shook Agnes awake. "Come on, Aggie..."

Agnes mumbled, but woke up and walked nearly like a zombie. Patty lightly smirked at the girls and walked with them to get them freshened up for the day and to eat breakfast like the others. Edith washed up with the others and then headed downstairs to join everyone for breakfast.

Jane offered them all weak smiles as she gave them their food. "It's still warm and I've given you slightly more than everyone else as we'll have ta work hard." she said quietly to the trio and the elder girl.

"We'll need our strength and energy, won't we?" Patty added.

The girls sat in their spots and went to get their quick breakfast before another cookie sale. Edith looked disgusted at the porridge but it was better than nothing, and it was better tasting than whenever the cook did it.

Jane had herself a bowl once everyone else was served. She had a smaller portion as she didn't have a big appetite. Agnes picked at some of her breakfast, but ate it. Margo ate some as well. Patty was eating a little slowly. The other girls had left the room, having finished and had to wash their dishes as they were done no matter how old they were. Edith ate it quickly so she didn't taste it.

Jane finished hers and even though she wanted to help out everyone she couldn't wash all the dishes, it was a 'rule' that everyone had to do their own dish. Patty made sure the younger girls got their dishes done. She saw it was another sunny day and sighed. Something about sunny days didn't bring her happiness, a lot of people thought it was because she was Emo. She found the wagon Miss Hattie had brought in for them with cookie boxes for them to sell. When Margo came, Patty handed her the clipboard.

"Everyone ready?" Patty asked the younger girls and Jane.

"Yeah..." Edith said, in a dull tone.

Jane nodded. "Yes..." she agreed. Today her hair was tied into a ponytail to keep it out-of-the-way so it wouldn't bother them while they were 'working'.

Meanwhile a bald, tall man with a long, pointy nose was brooding over how to get this thing he wanted to complete his plan.

"Let's just get it over with, come on." Patty told her sisters as she slipped on a pair of sunglasses and took out a hooded sweatshirt.

"Won't you get hot in that, Patty?" Agnes pointed to the jacket.

"I don't burn, Aggie, I simmer..." Patty droned, looking mysterious.

Edith walked out holding the door open for her sisters, the cart and Jane.

Jane followed after them. She couldn't help, but blurt out something about what Patty had said. "And after she simmers long enough, we'll serve her up." she said, her tone joking though.

Agnes caught the joke and giggled a little as she held Margo's hand. Patty looked around them, then started to walk out with the girls. Margo took out her list, then went to the first name on the list, leading the way with Jane. Edith followed, kind of bored. Jane led them through the addresses. They soon got to Gru's house. Gru was petting his 'dog' Kyle and sighing. The strange creature growled a little, but was sleeping a little.

 

Margo went to Gru's doorstep and knocked on the door, surprising the man.

"Hellooooo? Cookies for sale!" Agnes called.

Patty tapped her foot a little, waiting for the owner of the house to open up and take their cookies. Edith waited too, looking bored.

Gru almost fell over the arm of his sofa, but he made his way to kneel by his letterbox. "Go away." he said, in a rather thick Russian accent.

"We're selling cookies, Sir." Jane told the man.

"We know you're in there!" Margo added.

Patty dully stood by the wagon, not really doing anything. Agnes clutched her doll as she waited for what sounded like a kind man to her on the other side of the door.

"There is no one here, this is an automated message, go away and leave now" Gru says.

Jane sighed, she could tell he was there, but she didn't feel like trying to plead with the man. She started to head towards the next house. Edith looked slightly surprised at her, then looked annoyed and disbelieving at the door.

"No, it's not." Margo said to the door.

"Come on, let's just go." Patty told the girls.

"Goodbye, recorded message!" Agnes piped with a friendly smile.

Gru watched them leave and saw them heading to Vector's house. He laughed almost meanly. "They are choosing the wrong place to go." he said.

Edith scowled at the door and kicked a stone. She then followed the others. Jane rang the buzzer that was next to the gate of Vector's place. Kyle was trying to gnaw at a muffin that clearly wasn't for him. Gru didn't pay attention to Kyle, luckily for the 'dog'. Patty was a little disgusted about the coconutty cookie order, but she was glad they weren't at least for her. A giant security camera came out and scanned the girls as they appeared.

"Sir, we have cookies for sale!" Jane said into the intercom. She had a small amysed smile at the level of security.

Edith looked at the camera in awe.

"We're orphans from Miss Hattie's Home for Girls!" Margo called. "We're selling cookies for a better future!"

"You have those coconutties, right?" Vector said from his security camera.

"Yeah..." Patty said, wrinkling her nose.

The doors then opened for them to give the man his cookies. Gru was prepared to laugh at their certain demise, but was shocked as they went in. He then imagined the girls all bringing out the shrink ray her needed. Jane led the girls inside, looking around as she walked. Edith looked disgusted by the order too, but in awe of the stuff.

The girls gave the cookies and made clear for another order. Vector seemed to really like the coconutty cookies and looked forward to buying more from them in the future. Patty looked around, this place was actually not quite bad, but interesting. A lot more interesting than her foster home with the girls.

"Enjoy your Coconutties, sir." Jane told the man in the orange track suit, with a bowl-cut and glasses. She gave him a smile.

Edith looked at Jane and raised an eyebrow. Gru decided he would find these girls and use them to help his plan to steal the moon.

"I know I will." Vector beamed.

"Why are you wearing pajamas?" Agnes asked.

Patty hid a snorting giggle.

Jane gave a tiny giggle and placed a hand on Agnes' head gently. "They're not Pajama's, Aggie, it's a track suit," she explained gently. She then smiled sheepishly but sweetly at Vector. "Sorry about that misunderstanding." she said.

Edith raised her other eyebrow too and then smirked nudging Patty to get the girl to notice what she saw.

"Oh." Agnes said simply.

Patty paid attention, looking down at Edith and saw the scene and raised an eyebrow.

"It's okay, I get that a lot from cute little tykes..." Vector said, casually.

Margo was waiting to collect the money.

"They are cute..." Jane agreed, mussing up Agnes' ponytail, though it retained its normal shape. She smiled at Vector.

Edith whispered to Patty so only she could hear. "Patty, I think Jane likes Bowl-cut." she whispered.

Patty snickered a little. Margo slightly rolled her eyes. She was completely uninterested in boys. Vector handed Margo the money and told the girls he best get back to work. Edith turned and started to lead the way out again.

"Have a nice day," Jane said, quite sweetly. She held a hand out to Agnes. "Come on, Aggie." she said with a smile.

Agnes giggled and went back 'home' with the girls. Vector waved them off and went to get back to work.

"So, that was a fun sale, huh?" Patty droned to Jane.

Edith snorted slightly. Gru saw them leave unscathed too. He decided he would have to go and adopt them all.

Jane looked at Patty. "What do you mean?" she asked, smiling nervously.

Patty shrugged with a goofy face. "Just saying, you seemed really interested in our customer."

Margo went through the clipboard list of who was next, they were almost done. Agnes was quiet, but curious of all around them.

Edith nodded. "I saw it too." she agreed with Patty.

Jane blushed slightly. "I don't know what ya mean." she said.

Gru got Dr. Nefario to make some cookie robots. Patty rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Boys are gross..." Margo folded her arms.

Agnes giggled behind her hand.

Soon after completing most of their quota they headed back to the orphanage. Miss Hattie sent them to do their chores. Jane was cleaning the floor with the scrubbing-brush. Gru made his way to adopt the girls from the orphanage. Patty went to the bathroom to clean up while the younger girls did dishes for the evening. Jane looked up as Gru went passed. She let out an outraged sound as he made the spots she just cleaned all muddy. Gru smirked slightly and went to the office. He gave Miss Hattie a fake compliment.

Miss Hattie looked happy "Who do you want to adopt?" She asked. She then called for the girls to come in when he found out who.

Patty went with her sisters into their bedroom. Looks like wishing for parents wasn't a total loss.

"I bet the mom is so pretty!" Margo sounded elated.

"I bet the dad's eyes sparkle!" Edith chipped in.

"I bet the house is made out of gummy bears!" Agnes chirped as she packed her bag.

Margo and Edith glanced at their younger sister, but continued to get ready for their new lives. Jane actually looked surprised and had to see her aunt. Miss Hattie explained that 'Doctor Gru' wanted to adopt her too and that she had agreed. She sent the girl to pack. Gru looked at them and stood up as they came in.

Patty noticed Jane was also packing. "You too? I didn't think you could get adopted."

Jane looked at Patty. "Aunt Hattie only took me in 'cuz she was forced to." she said with a sigh. She had packed her carrier bag with her now clean other outfit and the brush for her hair.

Edith looked up at Gru. Gru looked down at the girls.

"He's a dentist" Miss Hattie said.

Patty blinked at Gru once she saw him. Margo stared awkwardly. Agnes looked at them, but giggled with excitement and clutched onto his leg. Gru looked scared and tried to get her off. He ended up having to walk out with her still on his leg. Edith chuckled and followed. Jane got Agnes off so she wouldn't get hurt, but gave the girl a piggyback.

Agnes cheered about the ride and was eager to join her sisters for their quest of being adopted. Patty stared out the window as she was in the passenger seat, but a little squished. She was popping on some gum to calm her nerves and didn't really seem to be making a big fuss over this as much as her friend and sisters. Jane looked out of the window. She looked happy. Gru drove and made some children cry and smirked. Edith raised an eyebrow at Gru.


	3. Chapter 3

Patty looked to see where Gru lived. "Hey... Wait a minute, you were that guy who pretended to be a recorded message!"

"Yeah!" Margo agreed as she noticed that.

Agnes and Edith didn't seem to notice or care.

"No... That was someone else." Gru tells them, he then opened the door.

Jane looked a bit annoyed and apprehensive at the same time. Edith looked in awe. Margo and Patty exchanged confused looks together and kept waiting until they were in the house. Agnes looked around curiously. This was the home of a widowed dentist?

Gru took them to the kitchen and laid down some newspaper. He showed them their food, water and 'toilet'. Edith raised an eyebrow and went to explore the kitchen. Jane raised her eyebrow at Gru.

"Can I hold your hand?" Agnes asked Gru.

When Gru declined to her, Patty decided to hold the youngest girl's hand so they could explore and learn the rules of their new home. Edith walked into the living room. Jane followed. Gru introduced them to his 'dog' Kyle. Kyle growled and came for the girls, looking like he wanted to eat them.

"Oh, fluffy doggy!" Agnes beamed, which actually scared away the strange creature. "Aww..."

"I want one." Patty smirked.

Margo looked at Gru in disbelief. "What kind of dog is that?"

"Uh... the best kind there is!" Gru says, to kind of sway them.

Jane looked at Kyle and grinned. "Here Kyle, here boy." she says softly.

Edith saw an Iron Maiden trap and went towards it. Kyle had growling whimpering, but felt calm around Jane. He came to her, shaking a bit, though he still wanted to eat her like she were a treat.

Patty knelt and patted her lap gently. "Come here, doggy..." she said, not as cold as she often was.

"Do you really think this is a place appropriate for little kids?" Margo asked Gru. "Cuz, uhh... It's not..."

Jane gently and slowly reached out a hand and stroked Kyle's head. "Good boy." she coos.

Kyle was a little settled with them. He nearly tried to eat them, but he calmed down.

Gru watched the two with Kyle and then tried to stop Edith. "No, no, no!" He shouts.

The maiden shut itself on Edith and red poured through the bottom. Margo looked to see the red liquid and gasped with fear, then glared at Gru. Jane looked up at the gasp and looked shocked and horrified. Despite her coldness, Patty looked squeamish around the sight of blood.

Gru sighed and turned around. "The plan can work with just four..." he says flippantly.

Edith knocked on the door of the trap. "Hello? It's kinda dark in here." she says.

The door was open and Edith was shown far from the spikes and her straw was in her mouth as her juice had leaked out. Jane looked relieved and was still petting Kyle. Gru looked at Edith and then both sheepish and aloof.

"It poked a hole in my juice box..." Edith says kind of unhappily.

Patty fanned herself and took a deep breath. Edith was alive and safe despite wishes for death when younger, but not actually wanting to die. "Remember, we apparently can't touch anything..." she reminded the younger girls.

"What about the floor?" Margo asked, rather snarky towards Gru.

Agnes smiled as she saw a dog bowl filled with candy, but stayed close with Patty.

"Yes, you can touch the floor..." Gru replies.

Edith smirked slightly.

Jane hid a smile "What about the air?" She asks.

Patty smirked too, finding this actually amusing. "What about that?" she pointed to Edith as the girl in pink had a dangerous looking ray gun.

Agnes continued to stare at Gru, very curious about him.

"Yes, you can touch the air... not that!" Gru says and held up a frying pan.

Edith accidentally shot the frying pan and then dropped it. She gasped as it hit Agnes' toy unicorn. Jane looked worried. Agnes gasped as her precious unicorn was destroyed. Margo looked equally worried, even if she wasn't really fond of the toy herself, but worried for little Agnes.

"Now you've done it." Patty murmured, knowing how little Agnes was around her little unicorn. "You have to fix it."

Gru shook his head. "It's disintegrated... I can't fix it" he says.

Edith looked at Agnes. "Sorry..." she mumbles.

Jane bit her lip, if she had money she'd get the girl a new toy.

Agnes sniffled, then glared. She didn't scream or yell, she just took a big breath of air and puffed her cheeks.

"She's going to hold her breath until she gets a new one." Margo explained to Gru.

Gru looked annoyed. "I can't fix it..." he repeats.

Jane looked at him. "She'll need a new one then, sir." she says.

Edith gave a nod. Agnes continued to hold her breath.

"Fix it or buy it." Patty told Gru.

"Alright, fine..." Gru says. He then asked for three of his yellow, blue dungarees wearing minions to come up. Two to watch the girls and three to get the toy.

Jane looked at them in awe her eyes widening.

"Who are they?" Edith asks.

"They look like mutated popcorn kernels." Patty glanced at them.

Agnes got dizzy and passed out from the lack of oxygen. Margo glanced at two others come and were left in charge to look after the five of them.

"Go and get the little girl a new toy..." Gru says.

The minions nodded and went off. After trying to understand about getting 'papoy'. Edith snorted at Patty's response. Jane smiled at the minions.

Patty watched them leave and glanced at the two minions left behind to be in charge. "Hurt them and you're scum." she warned the minions, pointing to Margo, Edith, and Agnes protectively.

Margo wasn't sure what to make of the minions. Agnes looked curious at them, then went to eat the candy in the dog bowl left for her and the others. Edith looked at Agnes with Margo. The minions looked surprised and made assurances that they wouldn't hurt anyone.

Jane giggled slightly. "Sir, can I go for a walk?" She asks.

Gru waved his hand to show she could go ahead before he went to his lair to prepare for the stealing of the shrink ray.

"Where are you going?" Patty whispered to Jane.

The three minions disguised as a family, a husband, a wife, and a baby, and they were getting ready to go into town. Edith looked at Kevin and Jerry.

Jane shrugged. "Just taking a walk before we have to eat or something." she replies quietly.

The two minions were at a slight loss of what to do with the girls.

"Oh, okay..." Patty shrugged.

Soon enough, as Jane left, the girls and minions were causing destruction nearly everywhere. Edith suggested a play war. Patty sat on the couch as the girls were playing rather aggressively, but the Minions didn't seem to have a problem with it. Things went flying, stains were marked, and it was nearly breaking the house. Though, they didn't do anything crazy like set it on fire or anything too risque like that. Edith was jumping on the sofas a lot. Even Margo got in the spirit of the fun. Agnes had a sugar rush from the candy and was tossing around toilet paper.

"When I write about my life, and I will... I will have mixed feelings..." Patty said dully as she watched the chaos.

Edith laughed. And they continued in the fun until it got to evening.

Jane was taking a slow walk around the block. She sighed softly running a hand through her hair. There was a man in his backyard next door. He glanced at Jane with a puzzled face, not seeing her around before, but continued to cater to his gardening. Jane waved to the neighbour and then continued on the walk. The neighbor continued to cater to his gardening.

Jane found herself even walking by Vector's house. Vector's camera had followed Jane. Jane didn't notice the camera, but gave a small shocked and nervous look, blushing.

Vector stopped outside to see Jane, in his usual clothes. "Oh, hello, I didn't see you there..."

Jane looked at Vector, surprised. "Oh, hi..." she says, her accent coming out thicker with the surprise.

Toilet paper was thrown as Gru came to see everyone and the wildness toned down a bit.

Edith saw Gru and pointed at Kevin. "It was your cousin's idea." she says.

"Whaaat?!" Kevin calls out.

Gru frowned slightly. "Okay, bed time..." he says, his voice annoyed.

"Awww..." the two minions groaned.

The girls then groaned together as well.

"The sun is still out though." Patty added.

"Not you three." he tells the minions and Patty.

Edith looked annoyed.

"Yay!" The minions cheered.

"Yay..." Patty added weakly.

The girls stared at their new room awkwardly, not sure what to make of it. Agnes was a little nervous and scared about sleeping without her unicorn toy and in a strange 'bed'.

"Just so you know, you're never going to be my dad." Margo told Gru a little icily.

Gru shrugged. He then set the bomb beds up to be like a three tiered bunk bed. Edith agreed that the beds were cool. The minions went back to work.

Agnes saw that Patty was busy with someone else and took out the book they all knew and loved. "Will you read us a bedtime story?" she asked Gru.

"No." he says simply.

Edith covered her eyes with her hat.

"But we can't go to sleep without a bedtime story!" Agnes cried.

Margo sighed as they weren't getting a story tonight and decided to get comfortable.

"Well, it will be a long night for you." Gru says.

Edith frowned slightly. There was a strange noise outside. This made the girls react a little nervously, but Agnes was the most scared as it was pure dark. Gru told them to beware of bed bugs and turned the light off and shut the door. The three minions came walking in in a big pile. Patty was making up the couch for when she would go to bed herself.

She merely glanced at Gru, but kept doing what she was doing and found a spare pillow for herself. Agnes shifted in her new bed, worried about the creatures that might come out to get her in her sleep as Edith and Margo were sound asleep. The minions jumped apart and the one in the baby outfit came and handed her a toy made from a toilet brush, an ice cream cone and googly eyes.

Agnes shivered, but was calm as the Minion gave her a replacement 'unicorn'. She loved it, not caring how it looked and kissed the Minion in his head. "It's beautiful."

The minion blushed and followed the others out.

Jane looked at Vector still and then smiled. "Uh, how are you?" She asks.

"I'm doing good, how are your little friends?" Vector asked slyly.

"They're fine, thank y'all." Jane tells him, smiling nervously.

"Of course, they're all so precious, especially that little one with the braids." Vector chuckled.

Jane smiled. "Yeah, Aggie is adorable..." she says. She then looked serious "Her sister, and me, will protect the young'uns." she says, thinking more of Gru's reaction to them all.

"You all should come back maybe tomorrow." Vector said.

"Those coconutty cookies are just too good!" Vector beamed, then smirked. "Perhaps you'd like to share a box or two..."

Jane smiled. "Sure," she says. "If they don't want to come though, I won't force them." she says softly.

"It'll be fine either way, I don't often get visitors." Vector smirked a bit.

Jane smiled. "So, I'll see y'all tomorrow?" She asks quietly.

"I'll be here." Vector smiled tenderly.

Jane nodded blushing. "Bye..." she says softly, and waved before starting to go back to Gru's.

 

Patty was on the couch, not exactly asleep but was writing into her Gothic notebook for some poetry about how lonely she was.

Soon Jane got back. She looked at Patty and tilted her head. "Hi." she says softly.

Patty looked up. "Hey... Gru sent the girls to bed in these bomb bunk beds."

Jane raised an eyebrow. She then sighed "We'll check them out..." she says quietly. She had a small smile and a happy glow around her.

Patty noticed a glow in Jane and raised an eyebrow herself. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Jane says with a smile.

"You were looking at that Vector guy funny..." Patty insisted.

"I wasn't..." Jane blushed. She smiled brightly though. "Oh, do y'all think you and the girls would come to have some coconutty cookies?" She then asks.

Patty was visibly disgusted about the coconutty cookies. "I'm pretty sure... I made sure we had enough for cookie sales around the neighborhood. We're gonna have to do it a little later on tomorrow cuz the girls have ballet class."

"No, not selling... Vector has invited us around to share some coconutty cookies." Jane explained.

"You can have them..." Patty was still grossed out about the coconut cookies, and looked to see the Minions come back rather late.

"Will the girls not like them?" She asks.

"Margo doesn't mind them much, and it's either Edith or Agnes that hate them a lot..." Patty tried to remember. "It's hard to keep track, before we found Miss Hattie, I've been raising those girls by myself for a long time..."

Patty smiled and patted Jane's back. "It's nice being adopted and all... But... I don't think Gru wants to be a dad..."

"Maybe he's just unsure of how to treat kids." Jane says.

"Maybe he's never been a kid," Patty shrugged, holding her arms. "After Agnes was born, I never really had a chance to be a kid..."

Jane looked at her. "I kind of know what you mean." she says.

Patty looked back. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I had to help Aunt Hattie with the orphanage." she says.

"Well, at least you're nice..." Patty smirked a little. "At least I'm sixteen for now... Hattie said as soon as my birthday would hit I'd be on my own, but I guess since the girls have a nice warm place to sleep in, we're all set. I'm like a mother to those girls and Margo's the big sister..."

Jane smiled softly.

"I guess we could grow to like it here..." Patty made herself comfortable. "Even if the girls couldn't hear Three Little Kittens from me tonight..."

Jane got comfy too. "Mm..." she says softly.

Patty yawned a bit, adjusting to the new altitude they were given. "Good night, Jane..." she murmured gently.

"Night, Patty." Jane says.

The girls then went to sleep for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Jane woke up early. She was nervous and excited. Patty was still sleeping a little, but more lying down. The girls were up a bit and in a good mood.

"Dance day! Dance day!" Agnes ran in the room cheerfully.

Jane giggled and smiled. Patty smiled a little at her youngest sister.

"You're coming to our show, right?" Agnes came to the elder black-haired girl.

"Of course, I am," Patty smiled at her. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Agnes smiled, then turned to Jane. "Are you coming?"

"I wouldn't miss it either..." she says. She smiled. "Oh, do you girls want to come visit Vector and share some coconutties?" She asks them then.

"What about dance class today?" Agnes tilted her head.  
"We could go after dance class... Or if you want... you can surprise me by showing me how good you dance on the recital." Jane says. She gave the girl the option to choose.

"Okay!" Agnes piped up a little. "I love dance class!"

"So which do y'all want to do?" Jane asks Agnes.

Agnes took a break to think, still cheerful.

Jane explained that she would either be watching today, or getting a surprise on the night. She would let Agnes choose so the girl wouldn't be upset about the choice.

"A surprise?" Agnes's eyes lit up.

"Oh, boy!" Agnes cheered.

Patty decided to check on her other sisters if they were awake or not. Edith was asleep, half hanging out of her bed.

"Hey, wake up..." Patty whispered to her other sisters as they still slept. She looked over her shoulder as Gru seemed excited about something.

"Today, we are going to sell cookies!" Gru announces.

Edith fell out of the bed.

"After dance class." Patty told him as she helped Edith out with her leotard and tights, but not removing the hat.

"No, now." Gru says.

"No," Patty came to him, looking him in the eye. "Dance now, cookies later..." she said, nearly icily.

"No, cookies now, dance later!" Gru says.

Patty glared back at him.

Eventually, Gru had taken them to the dance school after the argument. The cookies would have to wait. Jane had gone out for another walk banished from the house by Gru until the girls got back with him there as well. Gru's neighbor was walking his dog, trying to keep it out of the yard due to complaints from next door about his 'bombs' being left behind. Other neighbors were bright and friendly compared to Gru himself, making it odd he lived among them or they lived among him.

Jane smiled. "Hello." she greeted friendly.

The neighbors waved to her.

"Good morning!" the next-door neighbor sounded overly cheerful despite being closer to Gru than the other neighbors.

 

Jane smiled happily. She went to talk to the man before she would go see Vector. The man waved to her, then continued his daily yard work. Jane hummed happily. She went towards the villain's house, though she didn't know he was a villain. There were security cameras out for Jane, about to zap her.

"No, not her!" Vector had it stop, then smiled, pressing the call button. "Well, hello there, where's your cookie patrol?" he asked, amused and casually.

Jane blushed a little. "They're at their dance rehearsal... I brought a box with me though." she says.

"Coconutties?" Vector hoped, but he was going to let her in if she wanted to regardless of the cookies or not.

"Yes, sir." Jane says happily.

Vector then disabled the security and allowed the girl to come in and make herself at home. Jane came in happily. She went in as the front door opened and looked around.

"Welcome, welcome..." Vector's voice came, but he was not shown yet since he was in his 'family room'.

"Um, do I need to take my shoes off?" She asks, noticing the white floors.

"Probably a good idea... It's a rule... I don't tolerate messes." Vector told her sharply, but not really scolding the girl.

Jane slipped her shoes off, thankful she had clean socks on. She still hated her horrible dress her aunt had given her but hoped he wouldn't mind.

"Come on, don't be shy..." Vector continued to lure her in. "So, is it just you today?"

Jane came inside to the big massive 'family room'. "They're practicing for their recital." she says coming over, holding out the cookies for him.

Vector smiled, eager to take some of the cookies he favored. "Oh, thank you!"

Jane smiled and cautiously sat next to him, if he wanted her to move she would.

"So, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Vector asked, lounging around and eating some of the cookies.

"I never really had much spare time, Aunt Hattie didn't like us 'slacking off', but the rare occasions she did, I took a walk." Jane says, sounding nervous.

"I see... You sound close with your aunt." Vector sounded interested, even if he was a bit evil.

Jane huffed slightly. "Not close... she never wanted me.. She took me in though, cuz Mama practically ordered her to." she says.

"Oh, I'm so sorry... Are you going to be okay?" Vector noticed the shift in her emotions.

Jane blinked and blushed then. She looked sheepish. "Sorry... Aunt Hattie is a bit of a sore subject." she says.

"Sorry about that..." Vector apologized again. "So, who's that black-haired girl... Is she your sister or something? The older one..." he referred to Patty since Agnes also had black hair and Jane might get confused of which black-haired girl he was mainly talking about.

"My best friend." Jane smiles.

"Is she kin to your little 'cookie elves'?" Vector asked, in a sort of amusing way.

Jane laughed, taking one cookie. "They're all her sisters... Margo, Edith and Agnes." she says. She prepared to take a bite of cookie.

"How adorable." Vector smiled, allowing her to take the cookie.

Jane nibbled on the treat and then smiled. "I like to protect them all..." she smiles.

"You have excellent leadership skills." Vector sounded impressed.

Jane blushed then and hid her face.

"It was really nice of you to stop by." Vector scooted closer to her.

Jane didn't notice the scooting as her face was covered. "Thank you for inviting me..." She could be heard mumbling.

Vector heard some of that. "It was no trouble at all, thank you for accepting the invite."

Jane moved her hands to find them both closely face to face with each other.

Vector chuckled a little, but not making fun of her. He then saw his sharks trying to get at Jane, but halted them. "Down, boys!"

Jane blushed and tried to scoot away just a space.

"Sorry about that." Vector looked back at her with an apologetic smile.

Jane stopped mid movement and gave a smile. "I like sharks..." she says.

"You do?" Vector sounded surprised that a girl liked sharks. Maybe he was stereotyping since he figured she would be afraid of them.

"I mean, you ever seen Finding Nemo?" She asks, more rhetorical than an actual question.

Vector laughed. "Those sharks are pretty cool."  
"Fish are friends..." Jane starts.

"Not food." Vector finished.

Jane smiled at him.

In the dance school, Patty sat beside Gru with the other moms in the school, watching their daughters dance along for practice. The girls seemed very happy that Gru was their 'father' and there with them. Even if she rarely did it, Patty was smiling for her sisters as they did their little dances. Gru kind of looked bored as he watched.

Patty nudged his shoulder. "Show some respect..."

Gru shot her a glare. Patty smirked, amused.

Agnes scampered by and handed him a couple of tickets to the big dance recital. She saved the third one for Jane to give later. "You can come right? Patty already promised she would!"

Gru looked a moment, but took the ticket. "Uh... sure." he says.

"Do you pinkie promise?" Agnes held out her pinkie for him to link with hers.

Patty giggled a bit.

"My pinkie... promises..." Gru says, linking pinkies with her.

The mothers leaned forward, marveling at Gru's 'fatherly' skills. Patty found a newspaper that mentioned a carnival coming to town on her birthday. Maybe being adopted wouldn't be so bad, because that meant she could join her sisters to going for free will and wouldn't be left from them due to her becoming seventeen and at Miss Hattie's, it was a sixteen and under community. Gru looked nervous. Patty still giggled. She would tell the girls about the carnival when they would finish their dance. Gru looked almost shy of the ladies.

"You need a girlfriend." Patty smirked, rolling up the paper and lightly tapping it against his chest.

Gru glared at her again. Patty was having way too much fun sassing the man who was supposed to be her father.

 

Vector smiled too and looked at the time. "Thank you so much for the cookies, and thank you for coming, I hope you're enjoying yourself.. I'd never make a pretty lady uncomfortable."

"You think I'm pretty?" Jane asks, shocked.

"You're the prettiest and nicest girl I've seen, that's always a good match." Vector told her, honestly.

Jane blushed and bravely hugged him. Vector wasn't too surprised by the hug, but enjoyed it, patting her back. It was a really sweet moment. Jane wiped her eyes before pulling back. She smiled softly.

"You're luckier than you think... I really appreciate you stopping by." Vector continued to soothe.

Jane looked a little confused, was he telling her to leave?

"Are you due back anytime soon?" Vector wasn't trying to get rid of her or anything, he just wanted some time do do personal things, he claimed to work out all the time, but it was actually lazing around on his couch playing Wii.

"Well, I'm kicked out of the house until Gru gets back with everyone..." Jane says.

Gru was driving them along.

"Oh, okay... Just wanted to make sure you were fine and not past curfew, if you have one..." Vector shrugged, smirking a bit.

"I don't have a curfew." she huffs, more playful than actually mad.

"Oh, but a lot of dangerous people in this town." Vector playfully warned her.

Jane giggled. "Like you?" She jokes.

Vector laughed a bit. "I'm one of the sane ones, you're lucky."

"I'm so glad." Jane smiled.

Vector smiled back. Jane smiled still. She sat more comfortably.

Vector smiled fondly. "The girls are lucky to have you."

Jane blushed and giggled softly.

"Would it be bad if I called you a Southern Bell?" Vector smirked.

Jane's eyes widened and she blushed deeper.


	5. Chapter 5

The girls were a little hyper after their dance class as they were back in their new home. Gru was annoyed.

"Here, Margo..." Patty handed her elder younger sister the flyer about Super Silly Fun Land carnival.

"Wow, can we go?" She asks.

"Please?" Agnes added.

"Yeah, we never been." Patty added in, sounding just as excited as her sisters.

Gru looked ready to say no, but then grinned. "Lightbulb~" he says.

Patty glanced at Gru, but was glad that he decided to let them all go to the carnival place. She was practically being dragged by Edith when she saw the big roller-coaster ride. "Slow down, kiddo!" she called, laughing, following Margo and Agnes as well to get in line.

Margo chuckled. Gru got to the carts, prepared to walk off.

One of the workers saw Gru leaving after the girls got in. "Uhh... Sorry, dude, they can't ride without an adult."

"I don't count!" Patty called out, adding that in, making sure that Agnes and Edith were in okay, knowing Margo knew how to get herself adjusted and strapped into the ride.

Gru looked at them and sighed, climbing in.

"Alright, let's go!" Patty cheered.

The worker saw them all in and then pulled the lever to get the ride started to have the time of their lives. Gru looked bored until it went over and then screamed in fear. Patty enjoyed the ride the most, screaming with delight with her sisters. This was a great day for her and not just because of the carnival riding and the excitement she was having. Gru of course had no idea.

After what felt like several hours of the ride, the girls and Gru left.

"Patty, look!" Agnes piped, pointing to a unicorn she loved better than the substitute the Minions gave her and the one she used to have from Miss Hattie's. "Look at that fluffy unicorn, he's so fluffy I'm gonna die!"

Gru looked woozy, then annoyed at the unicorn.

"You gotta let us pay for it!" Margo pleaded, knowing how much it would mean to Agnes if she got to keep the unicorn toy.

"Come on!" Agnes pleaded.

The vendor by the toys was looking around for his next 'victim'.

Gru sighed and went over. "How much for the fluffy unicorn?" He asks.

The vendor chuckled. "Well, it's not for sale. But all ya gotta do is knock down that little spaceship there," he pointed to the tiny spaceship in the game that was seeming to be a difficult target. "It's easy!"

"I'm sure you can do it." Patty whispered to her youngest sister, helping her in the seat to blast spaceship.

Gru paid for them all to have a go. The vendor clicked the button on and allowed the girls to play, looking very bored with them. The girls did their best, they lost the game, but they didn't want to accept it.

"Here, I'll get this one." Patty offered to pay for this round since Gru paid the last time.

Gru somehow wouldn't accept that. He paid for the other round.

The girls played their next round and Agnes cheered as she was able to hit the spaceship, but according to the screen, they still lost.

"What!?" Patty snapped.

Gru looked outraged. "Wh-Wh-What was that?" He asks, sounding annoyed.

"She hit the spaceship, are you blind!?" Patty was angry too.

The vendor smirked at them, then put away his stack of dollar bills. "Hey, let me explain something to you, ya see that little tin spaceship?" he pointed distant to show the ship not knocked over, despite being hit. "Ya see how it's not knocked over? Do you know what that means, Professor and Weird Goth Girl? It means you DON'T GET THE UNICORN!"

Agnes pouted, very disappointed, looking like she was about to cry.

Gru smirked then and paid the man one more time. "Okay... My turn..." he says, before pulling out his laser gun.

Patty was surprised at the gun, but wasn't that scared. As the laser gun was pulled out, Gru shot it against the game, which nearly destroyed it and eventually knocked over the spaceship like in the game rules. The vendor looked a little startled and nervous now for sassing the 'family' earlier.

"Knocked ov~ver~" Gru sing-songs.

The vendor trembled and gave them the unicorn. Patty took it, smiled, then gave it to Agnes, who hugged it tightly.

"IT'S SO FLUFFY!" Agnes was very happy.

Gru chuckled. As the girls didn't seem too bothered with it, he thought that maybe he could keep them.

"Let's go destroy another game!" Edith beamed.

"This has been a great birthday." Patty had a cool smile now.

Gru looked surprised, then gave a nice, but evil grin. "Choose your toy." he tells the girl, one stuffed toy couldn't hurt.

"Really?" Patty looked surprised as his nice gesture.

Gru gave her an amused but also annoyed look. "I'm being nice 'cuz it's your birthday." he says.

"Right..." Patty chuckled a bit, and looked to find an animal that would strike her fancy.

Gru checked his laser. Patty smirked, seeing the most adorable puppy dog ever. She may have been dark, but she always had a soft spot for cute and fluffy animals. She even wanted to become a veterinarian when she grew up. Gru was waiting for her choice.

Patty pointed to the shadow black dog she wanted and smiled eagerly, knowing she was going to get it for real now. Gru went to get it for her. Patty grew very excited, and she was starting to have a better appreciation for Gru. Gru got the stuffed dog toy for Patty.

Patty smiled, hugging her dog, feeling like her youngest sister now. "It's so fluffy!"

Margo, Edith, and Agnes laughed at that as they went along to continue their good time before going back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane was shy about how Vector kept making her blush. Vector chuckled, enjoying her company. Jane ended up playing on the Wii with him.

"Oh, you wanna play, huh?" Vector saw how skilled she was with her Wii remote, or as he liked to call it 'Wiimote'. 

"Yes'sir." Jane says, smiling.

"You play often?" Vector started up a game to 'challenge' her.

"Mah first time..." Jane admitted.

"Well, I'll go easy on ya." Vector chuckled.

Jane smiled. Vector enjoyed the game, even if he lost at times, but enjoyed the playing and his time with the girl. Jane laughed and when she was a little tired, the movement she watched him play.

Vector nearly sprawled over the couch and had won this round. "Alright!"

Jane giggled "That was fun." she says.

"You're not bad... Not a lot of girls liked playing video games with me." Vector smiled fondly at her.

Jane smiled "Well, I like video games." she says, even though she never got to actually play them.

"How do you know so much about them?" Vector had to wonder since she mentioned she hadn't really played video games before.

"I used to see kids playing them when I ran any errands." she says.

"Aww..." Vector smiled fondly.

Jane smiled. She leaned her head on the back of the sofa.

Vector decided to turn off the game and relax now with Jane. "Wow! It's almost dinner time!"

"Really?" Jane asks, shocked.

"You know, time flies..." Vector blinked in surprise.

"When you're having fun..." Jane smiles.

"Yeah... Maybe we can meet up again sometime." Vector offered with a sly smile.

Jane smiled. "I'd like that." she says.

"Okay, my dear..." Vector walked her to the door.

Jane slipped on her shoes. "Thank you for inviting us over, even if it was only me that could come" she says.

"I'm glad you had a good time, we'll have to do it again sometime." Vector smiled at her.

Jane smiled, blushing and kissed his cheek. She then turned to go off, shocked by her own boldness. Vector blushed a bit from the kiss, smiling a little goofy, then slowly shutting the door after Jane scampered off. Jane twirled around as she walked. She dodged a few cars and potholes as she spun.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane was sitting on the front porch humming, and looking distant.

"There's Jane!" Agnes piped up as they rode home. 

Patty looked to see too. "Oh, yeah..."

Gru looked confused about her distant happy look. Jane didn't seem to notice the car was back.

Patty came out of the car with the younger girls, holding her new dog. "Jane, you missed it!"

Gru carried most of the stuff.

"Hm?" Jane asks, just coming out of her reverie.

Dr. Nefario was looking at Gru, surprised at his inner party animal breaking out as the girls were hyper and the happiest they had ever been, even next to their adoption.

"Hey... You okay?" Patty seemed to be chipper as well.

"Yes.... I'm glad you had a good time, my day was great." she sighs dreamily.

"What happened?" Patty looked at her, curious, though she had a hunch.

"I spent the day with Vector." Jane says.

"Ooh, lover boy..." Patty rolled her eyes teasingly.

Jane blushed. "And he wants to see me again." she smiles.

"No, you will not be going out to canoodle with that second rate villain!" Gru says.

Patty glanced at Gru, seeing he was suddenly back to how he usually is. "Canoodle?"

Jane looked at him angrily.

"Yes, practically kissing, hugging and other similar things." Gru says.

Patty still rolled her eyes, thinking of a way to get even. She waited until he was out of their sight and would get down to business like Dr. Nefario asked of him to meet in the secret room be forbade the girls from going into. Jane stormed out to climb a tree. 

Patty wandered off, then found the telephone. She found a number that had Gru's mother's number on it. She looked to make sure Gru was gone and decided to give the woman a call. Margo watched Patty. Patty talked with the woman who was now technically her grandmother and decided to invite her over, telling the woman she was now a grandmother and she was one of the daughters adopted into the house. 

Jane sat in the tree. Agnes ran around happily with her new unicorn and came out to the backyard, nearly screaming with delight. Jane looked at Agnes.

Agnes looked up at Jane, excited over her new toy. "IT'S SO FLUFFY!!!!"

Jane giggled softly. "So, it is." she says.

"You should've been there, Jane, it was so cool!" Agnes hugged her toy. "Gru destroyed the games so we could win prizes!"

Jane smiled, though she hid her annoyance about Gru. Agnes was really fond of her new toy and she loved Gru the most, even if he was a little mean to her and her sisters earlier. Jane smiled. She found Agnes adorable.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to give you some privacy?" Agnes asked politely, phasing out of her excitement over her new doll.

Jane looked at her. "No, sweetheart, Ah'm just annoyed by Gru." she says.

"He's nice now though." Agnes prompted.

"I don't like what he said." Jane explains quietly.

"What did he say to you?" Agnes must not had been paying attention to when Jane was speaking about Vector.

"He practically accused me of doing unsightly things." Jane explains.

"I'm sorry..." Agnes cooed.

Jane jumped down. Agnes looked surprised at Jane's talents. Jane picked the girl and unicorn up. Agnes giggled as she was picked up.

Patty hung up the phone and looked down to see one of her sisters watching her. "Oh, hello, Margo, you seem happy today."

"What are you doing?" Margo asks.

"I found out we have a grandmother." Patty smirked a little sneakily.

Margo looked interested "Really?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Her name's Marlena," Patty explained. "She asked me if her son paid her to say I was his daughter and she wanted to come see us all for herself. I think I like her."

Margo chuckled.

"I think she was on her way, I could've sworn I heard a car engine..." Patty thought back, but smiled. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yes, Patty." Margo says.

"I'm glad, it was good he let us go out... Maybe he's changing for us..." Patty sounded happy for a change.

Margo hugged her.

Patty nearly squeezed Margo in the hug and patted her back gently. "Even if this isn't the place I wanted to get adopted into, I'm just glad we have a home now and we still have each other."

Margo nodded, smiling.

"We're gonna meet our grandmother soon too!" Patty beamed, holding her hands.

Margo gave a quiet cheer.

"I love you girls, but now, there's someone else around to help take care of you... Besides me, Jane, or even Miss Hattie..." Patty said, very proud.

Jane carried them inside "Special package for Patty!" She calls.

Margo smiled. Agnes still giggled.

Patty looked up from Margo and looked to see Jane carrying in the youngest girl. "Oh, don't send it back, please!" she called, laughing.

Jane chuckled and carefully and gently tossed Anges and the unicorn to land safely on the sofa. Margo chuckled.

"She's fragile now, but thanks." Patty laughed too.

Agnes wheed as she flew in the air and bounced on the sofa cushions. "Again, Jane, again!"

"Once more..." Jane concedes.

Agnes giggled, very excited. A few of the Minions scampered in to see what was going on. Jane threw Agnes again. She didn't notice the minions. Agnes whooped. This was the most fun she ever had.

"That was fun, huh, Aggie?" Patty giggled, happy for the fun they were having today.

The Minions saw this and started to do it to each other and have some of their own fun. Jane chuckled. She caught one of the Minions who was thrown a bit too far. The Minion looked up at her and giggled sheepishly. He thanked her in his language.

"It's okay." Jane tells the Minion, smiling. She hugged him before putting him down.

The Minion smiled at Jane.

"Those things are oddly cute..." Patty glanced at some of the minions as they went to sit with Agnes.

Jane patted his head gently. Margo nodded. 

"Look like mutated popcorn kernels..." Patty added in.

Dr. Nefario was telling Gru he had 12 days to steal the moon and report his villainous plan, however, Patty seemed to overhear that.

Jane wondered if she should go and speak to Vector. Margo looked. Gru mentioned how they would. Mr. Perkins was waiting to hear from Gru.

Patty collected and found that the girls had made crayon drawings in their free time. "Did you girls rob an art gallery? These look fantastic!"

"No, we'd never steal!" Agnes called, laughing.

Jane looked out. Gru came to collect his drawing boards. They had his plans on. Patty sat with the girls to look at their pictures.

"Edith, where's your picture of Gru on the toilet?" Agnes noticed one missing.

Jane laughed. Gru was presenting his case. Mr. Perkins listened to everything about Gru's plan to somehow steal the moon. Jane decided she'd ask the siblings. Gru was really animated as he spoke. 

Mr. Perkins still listened, then saw that one of the drawing board pictures was the picture Edith drew and Gru ended up speaking about it to his superior, which made the girls laugh as they overheard him mention it. Gru hid it and shooed the girls away. Jane handed Edith the freeze ray. Perkins watched, not very amused and curious of the girls.

"Don't put someone's eye out now." Patty reminded her middle younger sister.

Edith shot at Gru. Gru yelled, coming back in front of the screen, half-frozen. Mr. Perkins decided he had seen enough. 

"We should order a pizza." Patty thought out loud.

"Hey, can we order pizza?" Margo asks.

Gru hushed them and looked hopeful at Mr. Perkins.

"Yeah, with stuffed crust!" Patty beamed.

This excited Agnes, Edith, and the Minions.

Gru shouted yes to them. "So, what do you think?" He asks the manager of the villains bank.

"Are we on TV?" Agnes looked to the screen.

Perkins really had enough as he saw the children and the freeze ray accident. "it's a great plan, I love everything about your plan... Except for one thing... You."

This made Gru think back to his early childhood before he had villain dreams and wanted to be an astronaut. Gru looked shocked. Edith looked at Gru.

Margo glanced around. "Jane?" She asks.

Mr. Perkins decided to give the job to a younger villain. Agnes looked concerned a bit.

Patty heard Margo and looked around with her. "Where'd Jane go?"

Gru frowned and broke himself free once the call was ended. Edith looked too. Jane was pondering if she should go see Vector. Perkins hung up and went to contact the 'younger villain' he had in mind. 

"I think he needs some money..." Agnes spoke up.

"Did one of you remember to pack the piggy bank?" Patty asked her sisters.

"I did..." Margo says.

Jane shrugged and decided she could take a walk and try to cell phone him.

"Come on, we better help with what we can..." Patty advised, looking around for Jane would have to wait. 

Agnes decided to get the piggy bank, hoping it would help her new father. Margo showed where it was. Jane went out, calling him on the phone. Gru headed into his lair to tell the minions.

Agnes collected the piggy bank and shook it by her ear.

"It might not be enough, but every little bit helps." Patty told them before they went to find Gru in his secret room that they found a way into the first time. 

Some of the Minions were playing ping-pong alongside Dr. Nefario.

"Everyone... Everyone!" Gru shouts.

Margo nodded.

The Minions stopped and paid attention to their boss. Gru explained about how the bank wouldn't fund them. The Minions looked a little sad and hopeless. 

Patty, Margo, Edith, and Agnes came in then to hopefully help as all hope looked lost. Gru looked at the girls. Margo handed Agnes the piggy bank. Agnes handed the piggy bank to Gru then to take, hoping it would help him and his money problem.

Gru looked at it then seemed happier. "We can do it with this!" He says.

The girls felt happy that they made Gru happy and that things were going to go his way now. 

Jane didn't quite pay attention to where her feet were taking her as she was trying to call Vector.

Vector had something to do in sometime, but he decided to wait it out and answer his phone. "Hello, Vector's lair, how may I surprise you today?" he greeted like his place was a restaurant than a home to some innocent bystanders.

"Hello, Vector's Lair, this is Jane... I needed to talk to y'all." she started off by joking, then serious

"Oh, hello," Vector chuckled. "What can I do for my little Southern Bell?" 

"I need to see you, I need ta speak to y'all about something..." she says softly.

"What is it?" Vector asked, a little concerned, hoping he hadn't done anything to hurt her, he didn't think he did.

"Can I come over, I don't want to discuss it over the phone in case Gru bugged it." she says.

"Hmm... I'm about to have an appointment actually, I'm sure he'll let me change it though." Vector wanted to see her, but his appointment was important too.

"I could come with y'all and just wait outside the room." she says.

"Well, alright... I'm going in half an hour, why don't you come by now so we have time to get ready?" Vector suggested.


	8. Chapter 8

Vector decided to put away his things for now and allow Jane to come inside. "Welcome, welcome, welcome!"

Jane came in, kicking her shoes off. She then ran over to him. Her shoes landed neatly though.

"Welcome back, so nice to see you again." Vector held his arm around her.

Jane gave him a hug. "I can't stay with Gru... He won't let me see you at all." she says softly.

Vector let the name slide, but was very calm around the girl. "It's alright, Jane... We all meet big, bad ugly people in this world, but they mean nothing to us when we only remember them when not around them as much..."

"C-Can I stay with you?" She asks, quietly.

"Stay? Like for the night?" Vector looked at her, curious, but not horribly surprised by her question.

"Until we can sort everything out so I can see you." she says softly.

"Stay as long as you need to, it'll be nice to have a girl around." Vector smiled at her, then looked at the time. "Ooh, I better get ready!"

Jane looked at him. She smiled gratefully.

"Wait right here." Vector told her, then went inside to get his supplies for his appointment.

Jane waited.

Vector grabbed his item that seemed to be like a weapon and came out to meet Jane and take her to his appointment at the bank. "Come along now, dear."

Jane nodded and took his hand as they walked.

Vector walked along, making sure they would get there okay. They walked in and he made for the receptionist desk. "Tell the boss that his son is here to see him."

"Right away, sir." the receptionist says.

Jane glanced around. Vector waited to be buzzed in and found a magazine. He gave it to Jane to probably read while he would meet with his father.

"Send him in." Vector's father said on the other end, revealing to be Mr. Perkins.

The receptionist sent Vector in. Jane read the magazine. Vector waved to Jane before going in and went to talk with the boss who was his father. Jane smiled, waving back. Vector had personal time with his father/boss as Jane read the magazine.

Patty decided the girls should practice their dance while she was about to order a pizza for their dinner since they already ate lunch. Jane read the magazine. Margo and the girls were practicing. A couple of the Minions copied the girls, curious of their 'ritual'.

"Patty, don't look!" Agnes gasped.

The teenager laughed a bit. "Alright, alright..."

Margo watched the Minions go by in surprise.

"Remember, after you're done, I'll wash your tutus." Patty told her sisters, looking away, she guessed she would have to wait until the big dance to watch them preform.

One of the Minions hit the other. The girls laughed. Patty smiled and heard the doorbell. A minion went to get it for her and opened the door in surprise. Patty heard the minion and left her sisters for a moment to get the door.

"Pizza already?" Agnes sounded surprised.

Margo looked.

It actually wasn't pizza, but Patty led the woman in. "Girls, would you like to meet our grandmother?"

Agnes sounded very thrilled and rushed to meet the woman, but she was hiding until the girls were ready for her. Margo looked at her, smiling. Gru was busy a little. 

Marlena wondered where her son was, but after the girls put up their tutus, they all decided to spend some grandmother/granddaughter time all together. She even brought an old photo album with her. Margo came with her sisters to look. Gru came up.

Marlena opened the book with them looking while Patty quickly went to put their tutus in the washing machine and dryer. Margo smiled. Gru looked to see his mother. Marlena then showed a picture of Gru as a baby without a diaper on, making the girls laugh.

The girls giggled.

Gru looked annoyed. "Mom~" he complained, childish.

Marlena chuckled, seeming to ignore her son.

"He looks like a girl." Patty pointed as she saw Gru in his 'Sunday best'.

"Yes, an ugly girl." Marlena chuckled.

Margo giggled. Gru scowled. 

Patty heard the buzzer in the laundry room. "Oh, excuse me." she went to collect the tutus and other clothes in the wash. 

Agnes giggled again. Gru tried to take the book away.

Jane was still reading. There was a picture of a scene of the call, that had all and Jane's elbow in. Vector was almost done with his private meeting. Jane put down the magazine when she had done.

The receptionist filed her nails, looking a little bored with her job and life. Soon enough, Vector thanked for being allowed to stop by and return to 'his Southern Bell'. Jane looked up as Vector came in.

"Sorry that took so long." Vector greeted her casually.

"It's okay." Jane says softly.

"Were you alright?" Vector showed her out.

"Yes, thank you, that magazine was interesting." Jane smiled. She took his hand again and looked to him. Had something upset Vector?

"Are you okay?" Vector looked at her, he had a good feeling inside.

"Yes, y'all were just so quiet." Jane says softly.

"Oh, sorry... I guess my mind just drifted." Vector chuckled sheepishly.

Jane smiled and hugged him.

Vector held her close in the hug. "Tell me Jane, do you like... Bad Boys?"

"Depends on how bad." she replied with a smile.

"What are your standards?" Vector asked.

"Anyone who kills is definitely gone." Jane says.

"Oh, I wouldn't kill anyone, especially innocent people." Vector chuckled.

Jane nods. "Then you're safe." she says.

"That's good to know." Vector smirked.

"And no one hurts my girls." she adds.

"Right," Vector nodded. "The big one included?"

Jane nodded and looked into Vector's eyes.

Vector blushed as they shared eye contact and was happy to have found her. "I guess you'd like to stay over still?" he offered, happily allowing her to stay if she wanted to.

Jane smiled. "I'd like to, please." she says sweetly.

"Okay, only if you want to, my dear, I'll make some accommodations for you." Vector said as they got back to his place.

Jane nodded, hugging him again. If she found out he knew who they all were she would probably try to warn them. Vector smiled in the hug, then went to get a pillow with some blankets for her to sleep with. 

"Laundry's done!" Patty called, which summoned the girls over to collect their tutus and other laundry.

Gru looked happy then and looked at his spacesuit. His spacesuit had been made to look pink now due to the mixture in with the tutus. Gru then shrugged. Patty could've sworn she smelled marshmallows somewhere as she went back to join her sisters and new grandmother.

Gru looked at her then. Patty glanced at Gru, feeling a real father with a teenage daughter bond with him, except he hasn't grilled her or got on her for liking any boys her age or a bit older. Gru shook his head, a little amused.

"Can you cook?" Patty asked him.

"Pancakes." he says.

"That should be fine, no one can say no to pancakes." Patty smiled.

Gru set to making them funny shapes. Gru made shapes like a dagger, a body outline, and a time bomb for the younger girls. Patty smiled as Edith was excited from her pancake since it was 'shaped like a dead guy'. Gru gave Patty a funny one too.

"Wow, the king of the underworld, the Grim Reaper..." Patty smirked at her pancake.

Gru chuckled and threw a smiley face one. Dr. Nefario walked in just as Gru made the smiley face pancake and it landed on his face. Gru hid a smile. Patty ate her pancakes with her sisters. Gru chuckled.

Night drew quick. The girls were in their pajamas, and Patty was in a long gray shirt with a Gothic Band branded on it as she watched Gru attempt to get them to sleep. Gru was still unsure of what to do.

Agnes held out the storybook that Patty usually had and held the book to Gru. "Will you read us a bedtime story?"

Gru looked at them, about to say no.

"They can't sleep without a bedtime story," Patty decided to let Gru do it this time. "Besides, if they stay awake, they'll just bug you... ALL... NIGHT..."

Gru looked annoyed, but agreed. Agnes yawned, leaning against him to look at the pictures. Patty smiled at the scene, it would probably be nice she had a break from the story. She didn't mind reading it, but every night for since the girls had been born was a little exhausting. Gru started to read.

Jane started to settle down once her temporary bed was set up.

"Is that comfortable?" Vector asked as she got settled in.

Jane smiled at him. "Want to try?" She asks.

"Try the bed?" Vector shrugged, then sat next to her.

Jane blushed, squeaking as he 'joined' her on the bed.

"You okay there?" Vector chuckled.

Jane mock glared at his amusement, not actually mad.

"I hope you like your stay here, Jane..." Vector said softly.

Jane smiled softly then. "I'm sure I will." she says.

"Do you need anything?" Vector asked. "Glass of water?"

Jane shook her head, but smiled.

"Okay, well, good night, I hope you sleep well, my dear." Vector soothed before letting her get to sleep.

"Sleep well, Vector." she says.

"Sweet dreams!" Vector called as he decided to get to bed himself.

"Sleep sweet." Jane returns.

The story was a little sweet and fluffy for Gru's taste, but he would do it if the girls would go to sleep after it, and he seemed a little touched about how gentle and nice the mother cat was to her babies in the storybook. Patty leaned on the door-frame, but not as sleepy as her sisters. Gru finished the story and settled them into bed.

"That was very nice of you..." Patty smiled at him as she watched him leave.

Gru looked at her.

"I really appreciate it... It's been tough for the four of us before you decided to take us in..." Patty climbed into the couch, getting herself comfortable.

Gru looked at her, handing a blanket over.

"Thanks." Patty took the blanket, having appreciation for him now.

Gru looked at her more comfortable then.

"You don't wanna hear my boring old stories..." Patty said to him, leaning back with her hands behind her head.

"Tell me." he says.

"Are you sure?" Patty sounded surprised.

Gru nodded.

"As long as you're sure..." Patty delayed.

Gru gave her a serious look.

Patty sighed a little, getting comfortable. "Okay... What do you wanna know?"

Gru looked at her. "Your life." he says.

Patty sighed, thinking back. "Well, you know... I was born, then Margo came along, soon enough, Edith came, and then finally Agnes came... There's not really much to tell..." she seemed reluctant to discuss her parents.

Gru looked at her.

"Mom and Dad were never really around much honestly..." Patty's voice grew distant. "Edith isn't even my blood sister... Dad left the family when I was ten and Margo was six. Mom then met this other guy who had Edith already and then she and him had Agnes. Pretty soon Mom got really sick and needed to be treated, so she was taken to the hospital... I don't know what happened to Mom's new guy, we didn't even bother to learn each other's names, but he was not a very good dad to any of us... Eventually Mom died and I've been raising them all since last year."

Gru frowned and glanced around before opening his arms.

Patty looked surprised at the gesture. "What the bang...?" she never took him one for hugs.

"Don't make me change my mind." Gru states.

Patty lightly chuckled. "Alright..." she then knelt up from the couch and held out her arms as well.

Gru pulled her into an awkward, but still comforting hug.

Patty felt very touched in the hug, gently patting his back. "Did your mother hug you enough?"

"Not really..." he says.

"I'm sorry about that... She's a good grandma though..." Patty leaned back, her voice quietening down.

Gru gave a little smile.

"I saw a spacesuit in the wash... What's that all about?" Patty asked.

"Going to steal the moon." Gru says.

Patty snorted a bit. "Steal the moon? Why?"

"So I will be the greatest supervillan!" he says.

Gru looked a moment.

Patty yawned a bit and got comfortable a bit more. "Margo thinks you're nice, Edith says you're scary, Agnes thinks you're like Santa..."

"Like Santa?" He asks.

"You have Santa where you're from, right?" Patty asked, trying not to seem rude though.

Gru nodded, but was confused.

"I dunno, kids are funny..." Patty shrugged, then was slowly falling asleep as she got settled and comfortable again. She let out a huge yawn and snuggled into her bed. "Well, good night, Gru.... Really soon we'll see the girls do their dance..."

Gru tucked her in and then went off.

Dr. Nefario was putting the finishing touches to the plan on stealing the moon, and it would be two whole more days until launch. However, in about two days, would be the time and day for the girls' dance recital. Gru looked at the calender.

"Only 48 hours to the launch," Dr. Nefario told Gru. "And all systems are go." 

A lot of the girls' stuff is laying around the lab area. Gru was concentrating on picking the stuff up. Dr. Nefario didn't seem to know about Gru's actual intention of making the dance recital for the girls' sake. Gru smiled happily for once.

"I'm sure you don't have any plans by then?" Dr. Nefario asked Gru.

"Uh, I was thinking we could move it to another day..." Gru says.

Dr. Nefario grew a little sharp like he were about to explode. "Please tell me this is not the result of the girls' dance recital... Is it!?"

"N-No... It's just doing it on a Saturday doesn't feel right." Gru says.

Dr. Nefario grew very angry with Gru about their plans of stealing the moon and the younger man was putting it off because of the girls. He didn't seem very fond of them ever since they took them in. He even mentioned how Patty seemed to have negative tones and was a disgrace for a young lady.

"She isn't a disgrace." Gru says.

"The girls need to go, either you do something or I will." Dr. Nefario told him strictly.

Gru looked at him. Dr. Nefario still wanted to do this and have the girls gone.


End file.
